Josh Marcel
Josh Marcel, also known as his Discord username fortnitebeast446, is a member of the Skype Kids and professional Fortnite expert. He was picked up after they saw his potential in what is now known as Project Fortnite, in which he joined Ethan Plays - Minecraft's (Crust's) productions server, Cloud Comet Studios. Josh was recruited as he was a funny boi put Crust in his place and repeatedly shot down his points. He was born and raised in London and speaks/types in a slight Cockney accent, while also replacing "you" and "your" with "u" and "ur" respectively (If I don't forget). Personality Josh is very impatient, and has a very short temper. He tries to act cool about things, even when he's screaming at the top of his lungs. He's very proud and confident in everything he does, especially in Fortnite. Despite this, Josh finds it hard to talk to people, even his friends. Cloud Comet Studios/Ethan Plays - Minecraft Being a fan of Ethan Plays - Minecraft, Josh discovered Crust's project, Cloud Comet Studios from his Update video. The video featured an invitation to join the project, as well as a google form to fill in. Josh was quickly accepted and joined the server right away. However, when he tried to enquire about the nature of the "production" and when he would begin working, Josh was quickly shot down. Crust acted rudely towards Josh, and disregarded his questions. He ignored him many times, even after he asked for a new job to do so he could do double. Eventually, Crust accused him of being one of his "old friends", meaning Tiffany Dobson and Ryan/Tom Dixon. He deleted this message quickly after, but Josh had enough and retaliated. Stating something along the lines of "'yer a bloody pussy I saw that message, if yew wanna go lets go". He was quickly banned from the server. Relationships Ethan Hoskins/Ethan Plays - Minecraft/Crust Josh greatly dislikes Ethan, stating he is a "fockin noob" and a pussy on many occasions. He doesn't tolerate rude behaviour towards him or his friends/family. If Crust had said this in person Josh probably would have chinned him. Shadow Pants He and Shadow (Will) are close friends, bonding over games of Jenga and how spooky anime can be. Josh tries to contain his anger for Lofi and Spagh while in Will's court room, and apologizes repeatedly. They're pretty epic really Lofi HipHop and Spagh Daddy Josh greatly dislikes Lofi and Spagh, meeting them through DGod's trial. He thought they were annoying, and the way they spoke to him kind of demeaning. He tries to act like he doesn't care they interviewed the 1st best player in London, but it's pretty obvious to everyone that he's just really edgy about it. Trivia * He is the third best Fortnite player in London * Josh is the first account to be shared by Tiff and Tom at one time, and the last because it fucking sucked balls. * He is the fifteenth (I think maybe I dunno) Skype Kids member * He's epic and is my illegitimate child * He probably has anger issues